


A woman scorned.

by JJWolfe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Alternative Universe - No Island, Amputation, Argus is still in play, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Established Relationship, Eventually Oliver/Barry/John, M/M, Malcolm is still the bad guy, Multi, Oliver disabled, On Hiatus, Sarah is Olivers physical therapist, Starling City, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, oliver double amputee, sorry not for Laurel fans, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Oliver Queen, a double leg amputee, has moved with his husband and four children from Central City to Starling City to open a new branch of Queen Consolidated. John Diggle becomes the body guard of the four children and starts to have feelings for Oliver, but knows he has no chance since Oliver is in a committed relationship with Barry. Well, so he thinks. But someone else has set her eyes on Oliver and she doesn't like competition.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First Arrow/flash fic, but this isn't my first fic with a disabled cannon character. I have written several. I'm a slash girl, so I only write M/M fiction. Don't like a cannon character who is disabled, then please don't read it. Don't like M/M fiction, please don't read it. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Rating will change later.
> 
> On hiatus right now.

The first time John Diggle had heard the name Oliver Queen was when his firm was hired to provide security for a charity event. The second time he had heard the name was when Felicity Smoak had announced that Oliver Queen wasn’t attending the event, because he had had a accident and was in the hospital. But she assured everyone that he was going to be okay.

The first time he saw Oliver Queen, without even realising that it was him, was when he visited his younger brother in the rehab center. Andy became a paraplegic after an IED bomb blow up his humvee in Afghanistan, killing all his men and left him paralyzed from the waist down. He was sitting in the visiting lounge with his brother, when a group of young men caught his attention because they were joking around and a little loud. They laughed at one of the jokes a young man with short cropped hair, a scruffy look and bright blue eyes, just told.

It was obvious that he was the patient, since he was sitting in a wheelchair, which he knew was a Quickie because he had searched for in on the internet, and the other three young men were visiting him. John noticed that he was a double leg amputee, wearing shorts he could clearly see that his right leg ended a few inches below his knee which was bandaged and his left leg ended high above the knee, because it wasn’t even visible under the shorts. John was jealous of the young man, because it was obvious that he had adjusted to his disability just fine. Andy on the other hand had a very difficult time getting to grips with the fact that he would spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair, even after 10 months of physical therapy and psychological therapy. 

The second time he saw Oliver Queen was when he dragged his brother to a wheelchair basketball game, trying to motivate him, getting him out of his shell, and Oliver was playing for one of the teams. He recognised him immediately, pointing him out to his brother. “Hey Andy, wasn’t he one of the patients at the rehab center?”

His brother barely looked up and just nodded. 

Sighing, John concentrated on the game, but kept an eye on his brother too. He noticed that Oliver was wearing sweats now, they were altered to fit snugly over his residual limbs and now he could see that his left leg ended just a few inches below his hip. The sleeveless shirt he was wearing revealed muscled arms covered in tattoos, broad shoulders and a broad chest. John wondered what had happened to him.

The first time he really got to know Oliver Queen was when he just walked into the elevator to go up to the main office of Queen Consolidated new branch in Starling City, when someone yelled to hold the elevator. John immediately recognised him, but this time he was wearing a three piece suit, instead of sweats and a sleeveless shirt.

“Thanks,” he looked up at John and smiled. 

“No problem.” John nodded. “Which floor?”

“Top floor, please.”

They exited the elevator a few minutes later and Felicity Smoak walked up to them. “Oliver, you’re late, again.”

“I know, sorry. Barry, he...uhm, well you know.”

Felicity shook her head and smiled. “They are waiting for you.”

Oliver took off and Felicity turned to face John. “Good morning, John. Nice to see you again.”

John followed Oliver with his eyes and didn’t react to Felicity.

“Earth to John,” she giggled, lightly slapping his arm. 

“Uhm, yeah.” He looked at her. “That is Oliver Queen?”

“Yes, you sound surprised.”

“I didn’t… I’m just…. He isn’t a jerk.”

“What makes you think he is a jerk? Well he can be, sometimes, when he is in a bad mood, I mean not that he is a bad mood often, but you know sometimes. Okay, I’ll stop now, in 3, 2, 1.”

“Well he is rich. He is a billionair right?”

“Not all rich people are jerks. But, how do you know him?”

“I don’t, actually. I’ve seen him a couple times, but didn’t realise who he was.”

Felicity’s interest was peaked. “Where did you see him?”

“Rehab center a couple months ago.”

“Oh yeah, he shattered his knee, playing wheelchair rugby. I always told him it was a dangerous game, but does he listen to me, nooo. Anyways, that was the reason he couldn’t be at the benefit.” She was curious why John would be at the rehab center, but she knew that he had been in the military, so he probably had been visiting a friend. 

“The second time I saw him was at a wheelchair basketball game, he was playing for one of the teams.”

“Yeah, they raised money for a playing ground for disabled children.”

John smiled, he really wasn’t a jerk. He remembered that the charity event was for raising money for wheelchairs for war veterans. 

“He is spoken for.” Felicity stated.

“Uhm, what? No, no, I’m not…” He stammered.

“Mmhmm, right. Let’s go to my office and go over the details.”

They walked to one of the large office’s situated on the top floor. John looked around and whistled. “Wow, nice.”

“Well, one of the benefits of being co-partner of the CEO of Queen Consolidated.”

“So, your main priority is protecting Olivers and Barry’s children.” Felicity explained when they sat down at her desk. “That would be Connor, who is eight, Julian, who is six, Giana who is four and little Kaira, who is nine months old. Two boys and two girls.”

“They are all adopted?” John asked curiously.

“Yes.” Felicity nodded. “They are the boys treasures.” She handed John pictures of the children. 

One picture in particular caught John’s attention. Oliver with another man, who would be Barry, and the four children at the beach. He saw how happy they were. “Can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer it.”

“What happened to Oliver?” Felicity anticipated the question John wanted to ask. “A car accident when he was fifteen years old. His parents were killed, luckily Thea wasn’t with them in the car. My parents, who were very good friends with the Queens, adopted them both. So, all of the sudden I had a brother and a sister.”

John glanced at the picture again. “They are happy.”

“Yes, they are. It hasn’t been easy, for both of them.”

“Felicity?” Oliver entered her office.

“Hi, Oliver, How did it go?”

Oliver smirked. “Well, it was like pulling teeth.”

“That good, hey?”

“After some discussion, they finally budged.”

“They sold it to us?”

Oliver nodded, “Yep!”

Felicity stood, walked over to Oliver and hugged him. “I told you, you charming them would work. You didn’t need my help after all.”

Oliver laughed and hugged her tight. After a minute or two Oliver released her and looked over to John. “You must be John Diggle.”

John nodded. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen.”

“Oh, please it’s Oliver.” He wheeled over to John and shook his hand. “Felicity explained everything to you?”

“Yes, she did.”

“Good, then we will see you tomorrow at the house around eight. Felicity will give you the address. I’ve really got to go, have an appointment at eleven with Ray Palmer.” He turned around and wheeled out of the office. 

John watched him exiting the office. Damn, that guy is hot, he thought. Too bad he is taken.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen, a double leg amputee, has moved with his husband and four children from Central City to Starling City to open a new branch of Queen Consolidated. John Diggle becomes the body guard of the four children and starts to have feelings for Oliver, but knows he has no chance since Oliver is in a committed relationship with Barry. Well, so he thinks. But someone else has set her eyes on Oliver and she doesn't like competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Arrow/flash fic, but this isn't my first fic with a disabled cannon character. I have written several. I'm a slash girl, so I only write M/M fiction. Don't like a cannon character who is disabled, then please don't read it. Don't like M/M fiction, please don't read it. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Rating will change later.
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and comments, hope you like the second chapter too.

The next day John walked up to the Queen's mansion and rang the bell. A few minutes later Thea Queen answered the door. “Hi, John come in.”

John entered the house and had to quickly step aside, because two dogs followed by a young boy raced past him. 

“Connor,” someone bellowed. “Shoes, now.”

The young boy abruptly came to a hold and sighed. Lowering his head he walked back the way he came.

“That is Connor, the oldest.” Thea said matter of fact. 

John who had read the children’s files Felicity had given him, recalled Connor’s past. He had been abused by his drunken dad and his mom had been a drug addict. He had been adopted by Oliver and Barry when he was five years old.

Following Thea into the living room, he had to smile at scene in front of him. Barry sitting on the couch, Oliver sitting on the floor and leaning back against his husbands legs, having a hard time putting shoes on Giana’s feet, who was squirming in his arms. 

“Would you please sit still for a minute,” Oliver groaned. 

John cleared his throat. 

Oliver looked up and smiled, “Good morning John.”

John’s heart skipped a beat. “Good morning.”

“John, this is Barry,” Oliver gestured at his husband. 

Barry stretched out his hand, “Hi John, nice to meet you.” 

John leaned forward and shook Barry’s hand. “Nice meeting you, Barry.”

John looked back at Oliver, who finally was able to put Giana’s shoes on, and remembered what he had read about the little girl. Both her parents had died in a car accident and she had been placed in a orphanage. She had been adopted by the two men when she was two years old. 

A young boy strolled into the living room, dressed with his shoes in his hands. He walked over to Oliver and dropped down in front of him. 

Oliver smiled at the boy. “Good morning.” He said and signed at the same time with his hands.

The boy dropped his shoes and signed back ‘Good morning.’ He pointedly looked at his shoes.

“You can do it yourself.” 

The boy shook his head.

Oliver scowled at him. “Yes.”

John watched Oliver’s hands when they moved rapidly and smoothly, signing what he said. He had read that Julian was born deaf and that his parents couldn’t cope with it. They quickly had shoved him off to some institution for the deaf and didn’t give him a second look. Oliver who had volunteered at said institution at that time, had fallen in love with the boy and the parents didn’t even had a second thought when they signed the papers giving Oliver and Barry full custody of the young boy. 

“Okay, here comes the staring competition,” Thea smirked.

“The what?” John looked confused.

Thea gestured to Oliver and Julian and John saw what she meant. Oliver was glaring at Julian with a scowl on his face and the young boy was glaring back. 

“He isn’t Oliver’s blood, but sometimes I think he is. They both got a stubborn streak.”

John laughed at that and saw that Julian finally gave in and put on his own shoes.

Oliver hugged Giana who had settled against his broad chest. “Time for school.”

The little girl stood and walked over to Thea, stretching out her hand. “School?” she asked.

“No, Giana not you.” Thea scooped her up in her arms and started to tickle her. The little girls laugh filled the room. 

John watched how Oliver got back into his wheelchair and admired the muscles of his arms rippling under his tanned skin. 

He wheeled over to John. “Okay, you will drive Connor and Julian to their schools. Barry will accompany you.”

All of the sudden a small whimper was heard over the baby monitor. “Someone is awake,” Barry stood and smiled. “I’ll guess it’s time for our princess to get a bath.” He walked over to Oliver, leaned forward and took his mouth in a bruising kiss. A minute later he pulled back and licked his lips. “Let’s go see our sunshine.”

Seeing the both men kiss, John had to stop a groan by biting his lip.

“You have to get the boys to school, I’ll give Kaira her bath.” Oliver pulled on Barry’s arm so they would be eye to eye again. He leaned forward and moved his tongue over Barry’s lower lip. “We weren’t finished.” He started to kiss him, pushing his tongue inside his mouth.

“Geez, get a room.” Thea rolled her eyes.

Barry groaned into the kiss, answering it. 

John had a hard time keeping a straight face. What he wouldn’t give for Oliver kissing him instead of Barry. He felled his pants getting tighter and a mantra popped up in his head. He is married, he is married.

“Good morning,” Felicity walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two men kissing. She sighed. “Together for seven years and still so much in love. I’m not saying they shouldn’t be in love anymore...I mean, it’s just that…”

“Felicity!” Oliver shook his head. 

Felicity who stood next to John noticed that he was fidgeting. “Everything okay?”

“Uhm,” John cleared his throat. “Uhm, yeah.” 

“Felicity,” Oliver tried to get her attention. “You’ve got those papers for me to sign?”

“Yeah, right here.” She held up some papers and walked over to Oliver. “You’ve got to sign here, here and here.”

Oliver put his signature on the papers and handed them back to Felicity.

“So, you be in this afternoon?” Felicity asked him.

He nodded his head. “Yep.”

Another whimper was heard over the baby monitor. 

“You,” Thea was pointing at Barry. “Kids, school, work. You,” she pointed at Oliver, “Kaira, bath.” She checked her watch. “Sara will be here in an hour.” 

John recalled reading about the youngest of the Queen/Allen household, that her parents, who had been good friends of the two men, had been killed in a bank robbery gone wrong. Kaira had been just one month old when it had happened and both men had been given full custody of Kaira, because that was what her parents had wanted. 

Barry stood and took Julian by the hand, “Let’s go.” 

Connor hugged Oliver, “See you later dad.”

Oliver hugged him back. “Don't get into any trouble. Love you." 

Julian pulled his hand out of Barry’s and walked over to Oliver. ‘Love you,’ he signed. 

Oliver stretched out his arms and Julian leaped into his embrace. “Love you too,” he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

John noticed that both Felicity and Thea wiped their eyes. 

“That is a big step,” Thea looked at Felicity, who nodded.

John looked over at Barry and noticed that his cheeks were wet too. He wondered what was going on. But one thing he knew for sure, there was a lot of love in this house.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen, a double leg amputee, has moved with his husband and four children from Central City to Starling City to open a new branch of Queen Consolidated. John Diggle becomes the body guard of the four children and starts to have feelings for Oliver, but knows he has no chance since Oliver is in a committed relationship with Barry. Well, so he thinks. But someone else has set her eyes on Oliver and she doesn't like competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Arrow/flash fic, but this isn't my first fic with a disabled cannon character. I have written several. I'm a slash girl, so I only write M/M fiction. Don't like a cannon character who is disabled, then please don't read it. Don't like M/M fiction, please don't read it. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Rating will change later.
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and comments, hope you like it.

Barry and John drove in silence, except for Barry giving John directions once in awhile. John noticed that every few seconds Barry glanced back at the boys.

“Those kids are lucky to have the two of you.”

Barry sighed. “Thank you.”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you all got very emotional when Julian told Oliver he loved him and hugged him.”

“You know ASL?” Barry asked curiously. He hadn’t asked Felicity or Oliver who they had hired, trusting them to make the right choice. So he hadn’t known the qualifications John had.

“That was one of the requirements for getting this job. I didn’t understand why until I read Julian’s file.”

Barry was quiet for a moment and John thought that he had crossed the line. And that he wouldn’t talk to him about what happened. “You don’t have to talk to me, I’m still a stranger to you.” 

“Julian came to us a year ago. His parents had signed the papers giving us custody, but the adoption agency had some doubts if we would be able to take care of a deaf child, a specially Oliver. It didn't matter to them that we had already adopted Connor and Giana. Their explanation was because Oliver was disabled, but we knew that wasn’t the reason.”

“Because you are a homosexual couple.” John sighed. He couldn’t believe that there were still people who thought that homosexuals shouldn’t have the same rights as everyone else. Good thing the law was on their side.

“Yeah,” Barry whispered. “The adoption agency didn’t make it easy for us, they took us to court. Then we got the news about Sebastian and Lisa, Kaira’s parents.”

John nodded, “I’m sorry about your loss.”

“Thank you. Oliver took it very hard, Sebastian, Tommy and he grew up together. They had been friends since kindergarten. So, when we were still fighting for Julian, we heard from Sebastian lawyer that we got custody over Kaira.”

They arrived at Connor’s school, he said goodbye to Barry and Julian and exited the car. 

“It’s just down the road to Julian’s school.” Barry explained.

After dropping Julian at his school, Barry asked him to drive to the police station. “I’m a CSI there,” he explained to John. 

“Then you know Quentin Lance?” John asked.

“Yes, he is my boss. His youngest daughter Sara is Oliver’s physical therapist.” Barry sighed. “You know, Oliver is the strongest man I know, but all that had happened with our friends, Julian, Kaira, something inside of him broke. He became distant, closed off, even after the adoptions of Julian and Kaira came through. He wouldn’t speak or play with Julian or Kaira, kept them at arm's length, not even give them a hug.”

“Kaira was too young to understand, but Julian did? He must have felt Oliver’s rejection?” John guessed.

“Yeah and he didn’t understand why. When Oliver came out of his depression, Julian was the one keeping his distance and it broke his heart.”

“So this morning…”

“Was the first time since Julian came to us, that he told Oliver that he loved him and hugged him.” Barry finished the sentence, blinking away his tears. 

“And the thing with the shoes?” John asked curiously.

Barry laughed, “That has been going on for months now. It was the first sign that Julian started to trust Oliver again.”

They arrived at the police station. Barry excited the car and turned to face John. “Thanks for listening.”

“No problem.”

“You can drive back to the house, Thea will go with you to pick up the kids later.” Barry said goodbye and walked up the stairs of the police station.

-~-

John entered the house, Thea had given him a key this morning, and was greeted by the two dogs he almost had bumped into this morning. He saw that it where two pitbulls. “Aren’t you two gorgeous.”

“Hi, John.” Thea walked towards him. “Oliver is at the gym, being tortured by Sara. He said to tell you, that you are free to use the gym anytime you want. It’s down the hall, second door on the right.” She clicked her tongue and the two dogs followed her when she walked away.

John moved towards the gym and opened the door. “Wow!” This was so much better than the gym he went to twice a week.

“How does that feel?” John heard a woman ask. He looked around and saw a blond woman standing by a massage table, which was occupied by Oliver who was lying on his stomach, shirtless. He walked over to them and tried to focus on Sara instead of Oliver, but he failed, miserably. He let his eyes roam over his broad shoulders and back, noticing the tattoos on his right and left shoulder blades. On his right side, he had a dragon tattoo, on his left side a wolf’s head tattoo. He noticed the thin long surgical scar that ran about ten inches along his spine. Had he broken his back in the accident? John wondered. There was also a tribal tattoo on his lower back.

“Ollie, you’re still with me?” Sara asked. The only answer she got was a groan. She smiled and continued massaging his back. 

“Hi,” John moved closer.

Sara turned her head. “Hi, you must be John. I’m Sara.”

“Nice meeting you.” John smiled at her. 

“Why did you stop?” Oliver mumbled. 

Sara smirked at John, “Sorry.” She continued kneading his shoulders. 

Oliver’s moans and groans made John’s pants getting tighter with the minute. He cleared his throat. “Uhm, I’m uhm…”

“Everything okay?” Sara asked him. “You look flustered?”

“I’m fine. I’m going to see if I can find Thea. Catch you guys later.” He practically ran out of the gym.

“I think someone has the hots for you.” Sara looked at Oliver. 

“Mmhmm, what?” Oliver sat up.

“John. I think he has his eyes on you.”

“What? No.” Oliver looked at Sara, confused. “What gave you that idea?”

Sara shook her head. “Well the fact that he can’t keep his eyes of off you.” Before she could continue her cell went off. “A text from dad.” She read it and growled.

“Something wrong?” Oliver asked concerned.

“Laurel is back in town.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen, a double leg amputee, has moved with his husband and four children from Central City to Starling City to open a new branch of Queen Consolidated. John Diggle becomes the body guard of the four children and starts to have feelings for Oliver, but knows he has no chance since Oliver is in a committed relationship with Barry. Well, so he thinks. But someone else has set her eyes on Oliver and she doesn't like competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Arrow/flash fic, but this isn't my first fic with a disabled cannon character. I have written several. I'm a slash girl, so I only write M/M fiction. Don't like a cannon character who is disabled, then please don't read it. Don't like M/M fiction, please don't read it. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos.
> 
> A little inside into the background of Oliver and his friends. Tommy will be making his presence in the next chapter, I promise. And also some Felicity and Ollie sibling love. If you are a Laurel fan, I suggest you don't read any further, because from now on she is a dangerous bitch, sorry. And yes, Andy will have his day too. Oh, before I forget, some smutt too, hot smutt
> 
> It's possible, next updates will be slower, working out some other stories I want to write. in the Arrow verse, probably all AU.

Oliver entered his office, followed by John and Sara. Felicity looked up and frowned, walking over to them. “Oliver, you’re early.”

“Laurel is back in town.” Sara hugged her briefly. “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too. But wait, what?”

“Can anyone clue me in, please?” John asked confused. 

“We all grew up together in Central City, Oliver, Tommy, Sebastian, Laurel and me.” Sara started to explain. “After my parents divorced, Laurel moved with mom to Starling City. She started studying law and after graduating she got an offer from a law firm in New York. A few years later she got an offer to become an ADA in Central City, so she came back. We all knew that Oliver was gay, but at every opportunity, be it a party, dinner, etc, she started to flirt with him.”

“Later I found out that she was, what we call in our world, a devotee,” Oliver sighed.

“Yeah, I heard about those people.They want to date people who are disabled.” John nodded.

“Her fetish were wheelchairs,” Sara stated with a disgusting tone in her voice.

“A year later Oliver started to date Barry and we thought that she finally would see that she didn’t have a change.”

“But she didn’t?” John guessed.

Oliver shook his head. “She got even more determined.” 

“She stalked you?” 

“That’s just it, she didn’t. She never crossed the line, so I wasn’t able to file charges against her.”

“Then all of the sudden she stopped, just like that.” Sara continued, snapping her fingers.

John knew there was more to the story. He saw Oliver and Sara exchanging looks, but Oliver shook his head. “What are you not telling me? If you want me to up your security I need to know everything.”

“A year later Oliver was severely beaten up. We couldn’t prove it, but we were sure she had something to do with it.” Sara growled angrily.

“We don’t know that,” Oliver stated.

“Yeah, right!” Felicity smirked.

Oliver glared at her. “Just drop it.”

“They beat you within an inch of your life. You’re lucky you survived it.”

“It was bad?” John asked.

“Yes,” Sara answered. “They had too…”

“Just drop it,” Oliver hissed. He looked at John. “I want extra security on the kids, Barry and the house. Also on them,” he pointed at Felicity and Sara. “No one goes anywhere without a bodyguard.” With that he wheeled out of the office. 

“John,” Sara gestured at Oliver. “You drove.”

John nodded and trailed after Oliver.

“You think she will try something?” Felicity asked, concern evident in her voice.

“I don’t know, I will talk to dad.”

-~-

John and Oliver drove home in silence. John had made the necessary phone calls to up the security on everyone and the house.

“Sorry man, I didn’t want to push you,” John apologised. 

Oliver moved his hand over his face, all of the sudden looking very tired. “It’s okay. You know, you think you know someone and then…” 

“Yeah,” John sighed.

They arrived at the mansion and after entering the house, Oliver wheeled over to the gym. 

Thea walked into the hallway, seeing her brother retreating to the gym. Sighing, she faced John. “Something happened. Because he always does that, I mean work out to get rid of his frustrations.”

“Well, the short version of it is that Laurel is back in town.” John informed her.

“What? No!” 

John could hear the fear in her voice. “What did she do to him?”

“She almost killed him.”

“He was beaten up,” John stated.

“It was very bad, they kept him in an induced coma. He had a broken back, a broken hip, a concussion, broken ribs, collapsed lung,internal bleeding. They had to perform a reamputation on his left residual limb.”

“And she never got arrested?”

“The guys who did it, didn’t say anything criminating against her. Claimed that they had beaten him up because he was gay. She covered her tracks very good, even Felicity couldn't find anything, they had no case on her.”

“There has to be some kind of evidence against her.”

“I wish there was.” A small cry was heard over the babyphone. “I think someone is hungry.”

“You want me to get Oliver?”

“No, I’ll handle it. When he is like this, in a foul mood I mean, Kaira will sense that.”

“Yeah, you probably right.” John watched Thea walk up the stairs and sighed. He was worried about Oliver and didn’t know what to do.Wait? Where did that come from? He barely knew the guy. But, he knew guys like him. Experiencing something dramatic and still come out a winner on the other end. He had seen it in the service, he had seen some of his buddies go through it. He only wished his brother was like Oliver. He looked at the door to the gym and smiled, well his boss told him that he could use the gym whenever he wanted. 

A few minutes later he had changed and walked into the gym He spotted Oliver on one of the mats, doing push-ups and shirtless. He swallowed hard when he saw his muscles strain under his tanned skin every time he pushed himself up. He was impressed, doing push-ups only using your arms couldn’t be easy. Well,he made it look easy. He watched how Oliver moved his body up, doing a handstand, bent his arms and pushed himself up again. Damn that is hot.

“Are you actually going to work out, or keep staring at me?”

John blinked a few times, and cleared his throat. “Uhm… yeah… I’m uhm.” He walked over to the treadmill and punched in the speed, level of difficulty and started to run in a fast pace. Damn, he was so busted. 

Despite his foul mood, Oliver had to smile. Had Sara been right, was John interested in him? He transferred into his wheelchair and moved towards John. “Dinner's at seven.” He turned and wheeled out of the gym. 

John opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He stopped the treadmill and stepped down. Had Oliver just invited him for dinner? Yeah, he really had. Did he suspected something?


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen, a double leg amputee, has moved with his husband and four children from Central City to Starling City to open a new branch of Queen Consolidated. John Diggle becomes the body guard of the four children and starts to have feelings for Oliver, but knows he has no chance since Oliver is in a committed relationship with Barry. Well, so he thinks. But someone else has set her eyes on Oliver and she doesn't like competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Arrow/flash fic, but this isn't my first fic with a disabled cannon character. I have written several. I'm a slash girl, so I only write M/M fiction. Don't like a cannon character who is disabled, then please don't read it. Don't like M/M fiction, please don't read it. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Yeah, I know. I promised Tommy, but got a little cought up in the smutt, sorry, not!

Oliver was sitting on the bed, getting dressed for dinner when Thea walked in without knocking. 

“Thea, don’t you ever knock?” he growled.

“Oh come on, there is nothing I haven’t seen yet. You’re decent enough.” She pointedly looked at him, “you’re wearing your speedos.” She sat down next to him. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well you know, the whole thing with Laurel being back.”

Oliver sighed, “Don’t you worry about me. I can handle it.”

“Okay.” Thea kissed him on the cheek and stood. “See you at dinner. I heard you invited John. Any particular reason why?”

“Nope.”

She smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door. 

He was just putting on his button down shirt, when there was a soft knock on the door. “Yes.”

Felicity walked in. “Hi.”

“Hi, Felicity.” 

“I’m sorry about what happened in the office,” she apologised, sitting down next to him. 

He smiled at her. “It’s okay. It just brought back some bad memories.”

She nodded, “Yes.” She noticed that he absently minded rubbed his left stump. “You’re okay now?”

“Yes Felicity, I’m fine.You’re the second one today asking me that.” 

“We are just worried about you. Nothing wrong with that, right?” She rubbed his back.

“No, of course not.”

“Good.” She stood and walked to the door. “See you at dinner. You invited John?” Oliver nodded. “Any reason why?”

“Nope.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What?”

“You know, I think he has a little crush on you. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but you’re taken. So, you have to let him down, gently. I mean, it’s not nice if you keep him in the dark, you know… Or maybe you are into kinky stuff, like, uhm a threesome...”

“Felicity.”

“Uhm yeah, okay, uhm see you later.” See walked out and closed the door.

Oliver could hear hushed voices on the other end of the door and rolled his eyes. Who would be coming in now?

A knock on the door and Barry walked in. “Hey love.”

“Hey babe,” Oliver smiled at him.

“I heard that you need some TLC.”

“Oh yeah. And who told you that?”

“Well, let’s see.” Barry stalked closer. “Thea, and Felicity, and Sara.”

Oliver sighed. “Yes of course.”

“They are only worried about you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So, why don’t we do something about it.” He stood in front of Oliver, leaned forward and took his mouth in a heated kiss.

Oliver moaned, answering it. He pushed his tongue against Barry’s teeth, demanding entrance.

Barry complied, tongues tangling. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed Oliver back onto his back. He moved his hand inside his speedo and rubbed his already hard cock.

Oliver broke off the kiss, gasping for air. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“What do you want?” Barry asked.

“Fuck me with your mouth,” He said in a breathless voice.

Barry pulled off Oliver’s speedo and lowered his head. “Do you really want this?” He moved his tongue over his throbbing cock.

“Oh, shit yeah.”

Barry smiled, slowly moving his mouth over Oliver’s member,swallowing him whole. He started to move up and down, taking his time.

Oliver grabbed his hair, pushing his head down. “Get a move on,” he groaned.

Barry started to move a little faster, humming, knowing that it would drive Oliver crazy.

Oliver arched his back, “Oh fuck. Faster!”

Barry felt that he was close to the edge and moved even faster. He didn’t have to wait long. With a scream Oliver came and he swallowed it till the last drop. Releasing the spent member he moved until he was straddling Oliver’s hips. “So, feeling better?”

Oliver laughed. “What do you think?”

Barry leaned forward and took his mouth in a bruising and heated kiss. He broke it off and whispered in his ear, “Ready for more?”

Oliver could only nod when Barry moved his hands down his chest. 

A knock on the door had them both growling their disappointment. “Yes.” Oliver replied in a frustrating voice.

“Dinner is ready.” It was Thea’s voice. “Or are you boys busy?”

Barry smirked, “No, not busy. Give us five minutes.”

“Make that ten.” Oliver looked at Barry, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Okay, see you downstairs.”

“What are you up to?” Barry leaned forward and started to kiss Oliver’s chest.

“A quicky.”

Barry smiled and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand drawer. He put some on his fingers and started to prepare himself. Oliver groaned when Barry inserted one finger inside himself and pushed up and down slowly.

“We only have five minutes,” Oliver stated.  
“Five?”

“Well I still need to get dressed.”

Quickly Barry inserted a second finger and a third. “I’m ready.” He looked down and saw that Oliver was too. “Man, you’re horny.”

Oliver grinned, “Only for you.”

Barry rubbed some lube onto Oliver’s hard cock and slowly he went down on him. He started to go up and down, hard and fast. 

“Oh, shit,” Oliver groaned. “Faster!”

Barry complied and it didn’t take long for Oliver to come inside of him. He laid his head on Oliver’s chest, panting. 

Oliver moved his hand through Barry’s damp hair. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Barry mumbled into his chest.

“So, dinner?”

“I could eat,” Barry deadpanned.

Oliver laughed. “You are always hungry after sex.”

“Do remind me who did all the work? You were just laying there enjoying the ride.” Barry moved of off him, bumping his knee against Oliver’s bad hip. He saw him wince. “Oh shit, did I hurt you?”

“Sara.” Oliver groaned. “She overdid it a bit. I’m fine.” He insured his husband.

Barry moved his fingers lightly over the surgical scar on his right hip. 

Oliver grabbed his hand, “I’m fine. I promise. You know how Sara can get.” He brought Barry’s hand to his lips and lightly kissed his knuckles.

“Yeah, she is a torturer.”

Oliver smirked. “Sometimes.” 

“Now, we better get down before they sent a search party.” 

Oliver laughed and got dressed. He got into his wheelchair and followed Barry into the hallway up to the elevator. Once inside, Barry looked at him mischievous, “How about elevator sex?”  
Oliver rolled his eyes. “You really are a whore.”

“Only for you babe, only for you. Uhm by the way, you invited John for dinner? Any particular reason why?”

Oliver whinked at him. “Yep.”

“And you call me a whore.”

“Well, Sara thinks that he is interested in me, Felicity thinks so too. And we are a one package deal. He wants in, it’s the two of us or nothing.”

“Ooh, a threesome. I like it.”

“I knew you would. Let’s just see for now where this is going.”


	6. Chapter Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen, a double leg amputee, has moved with his husband and four children from Central City to Starling City to open a new branch of Queen Consolidated. John Diggle becomes the body guard of the four children and starts to have feelings for Oliver, but knows he has no chance since Oliver is in a committed relationship with Barry. Well, so he thinks. But someone else has set her eyes on Oliver and she doesn't like competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dark Oliver, cold Oliver, angry Oliver. My kind of writing, there will be more of this. And finally Tommy, very short, but there will be more of him too. And I promise next chapter we will see fluff, between John and my two boys. YAY!!!! 
> 
> As always thanks for comments and kudos.
> 
> Happy reading!!!

They just started dinner when the doorbell rang. Oliver checked his watch. “That is Tommy.”

“He is always late.” Felicity sighed.

Raisa walked into the dining room, “I’m sorry Oliver, but captain Lance is here. He wants to talk to you.”

Oliver frowned and looked at Sara, she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know why he is here.”

“Let him in.” Oliver was curious what he wanted.

Quentin Lance walked in. “Good evening everyone. Sorry to interrupt your dinner Oliver, but can I have a word with you.”

“If this is about Laurel, you can say it in front of my family.” John stood to exit the room. “Stay, you’re family too. Raisa take the children to their rooms, make sure they have their dinner.” She nodded and took the children by the hand, leading them out of the room.

Quentin looked around and nodded. “She called me shortly after Sara left. She said you called her and made threats.”

“No Quentin, I didn’t call her. I don’t want anything to do with her, so why would I want to talk to her? I just want her to leave me and my family alone.”

“Dad, we both know that she is lying.” Sara sighed.

“Sara she is your sister, how can you take their side?”

“She stopped being my sister the day she hurt my friend.”

“There is no proof she was involved with that.”

“Why can’t you see it? She is sick, she needs help.”

“Quentin, if she just leaves me alone I have no problem with the fact that she is in town. But when she comes after my family or my friends, I will press charges against her. That is a promise.” Oliver growled. “So, you keep an eye on her. Mr. Diggle,“ Oliver pointed at John, "and his men have orders to do anything necessary to protect my children, my family and my friends. Anything! Do I make myself clear?”

“You are threatening my daughter,” Quentin hissed.

“No, as I said before, it is a promise.” Oliver said in a cold voice. “If that is all, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

At that moment Tommy Merlyn walked into the room. “Good evening every…” he stopped when he felt the tension in the air. He spotted Quentin and walked over to him. “Tell your daughter to leave me alone.”

“Tommy?” Oliver questioned.

“She called me, asked me to talk to you. Actually demanded it.”

“Leave, now!” Oliver growled angrily, glaring at Quentin. “And don’t you dare come back here ever again, pleading for your daughter.”

John saw Quentin flinch and knew at that moment that the man was afraid of Oliver. He witnessed an other side of Oliver and knew that the man would do anything to keep his family safe, he knew that he would make good on his promise. It was kinda scary.

“John, would you please escort captain Lance out of my house,” he said in a tight voice, jaw clenched tight.

Connor, who had been worried about his dad, walked back in. He looked at Oliver. “Dad, you’re okay?” He crawled into his lap, kissing his cheek.

“I’m okay,” he kissed the top of his son’s head.

John stood and walked out of the room with Quentin. When he came back, Oliver was gone and so was Connor. “He can be really scary.”

Felicity nodded. “He is like a lion, protecting his cubs.”

“Are the boys gonna be okay?” John asked.

“They will be. Connor took it hard when Oliver was beaten up.” Sara replied.

“I can only imagine.”

“You must be John?” Tommy walked over to him, extending his hand. “I’m Tommy Merlyn, nice to meet you;”

“Nice meeting you,” John shook his hand.

Oliver entered the room.

“Kids okay?” Felicity asked.

“They are both asleep,” Oliver smiled at her.

“In your bed I assume,” she deadpanned, knowing her boy.

Oliver rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

“Hey babe, you’re okay?” Barry asked, worry evident in his voice.

“Yeah, just tired.”

“Then let’s go to bed.”

Oliver nodded. “I’m very sorry guys about dinner.”

“It’s not your fault.” Thea walked over to him and hugged him.

“I’ll check the perimeter and make sure my guys are covering the grounds.” John stood.

“Thank you John.” Oliver nodded at him.

Everyone said their good nights and went to their rooms.

-~-

John was watching TV when he heard a noise. Standing up he saw Oliver wheeling over to him.

“It’s just me.” He transferred from his wheelchair onto the couch.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Well, let’s say right now it’s not a good thing to close my eyes. And by the way Connor kicked me out of my own bed.”

“Nightmares?” Oliver nodded. “And why did your son kicked you out of bed?”

“He is a kicker and somehow he is always able to find my back instead of Barry’s.”

“Ouch.”

“Yep,” Oliver sighed.

“So, how you’re doing?”

“I’ve been better. This brings back some bad memories and not only for me.”

“Yeah, Sara told me that Connor took it pretty hard when you were in the hospital.”

“I don’t remember much, they kept me in a coma. The only thing I remember was the pain when they woke me up. Barry told me that he wouldn’t stop crying, that he was afraid I was going to die.”

“That is why he so close to you now?”

Oliver nodded, “Yeah, he calls me every day. He even had Felicity put a tracker on me, but I found it. He was old enough to remember what had happened and right now he is really scared.”

“And you?”

“I’m angry that my family has to go through this again.”

“You actually scared me back there. I can’t believe Captain Lance won’t see what is going on with his daughter. He is a cop for christ sake.”

“I think when it comes to family, we all have a blind spot. I’m glad Sara isn’t that naïf.” At that moment Oliver’s cell went off, frowning he looked at John.

“Who is calling you this late?”

Oliver pulled out his phone and saw that it was a number unnone. “Yes, this is Oliver.”

_“Hi, Oliver.”_

“Laurel?” He put his phone on speaker.

_“How are you?”_

“What do you want Laurel?”

_“You know exactly what I want, don’t you sweetheart.”_

“I’m not your sweetheart.”

_“Are you still with that guy? Barry was his name, right?”_

“You stay away from him and my kids.”

_“I see that you have made some improvements to the house.”_

Oliver looked at John. “I thought you guys had everything covered?” He hissed.

John was on his feet and out of the house in seconds. “She is here, find her!” He yelled at his men. “I want two men inside now!”

_“They’ll never find me.”_

“When you lay one finger on my family, I will find you and kill you.” Oliver said in a cold voice. The two men that entered the house heard him and a shiver went down their spines.

_“Oh, now I’m really scared. How are you going to do that, cripple? This will all end when you are willingly commit yourself to me.”_

“Never!”

John came back into the house and shook his head. “She is not here,” he whispered.

_“I told you. I’ll have to go, but we will talk soon.”_

Oliver put his phone down and looked at the bodyguard. John was taken back by the look in Oliver’s eyes, cold, ice cold. “I want you to give your men a shoot on sight order.”

“Sir?” One of the men questioned.

“Make no mistake, this woman is very dangerous.” Oliver growled.

The two men looked at John, who nodded. “You heard Mr. Queen.”

John looked at the man who saw him as family, even if Oliver didn’t know him that long. “Are you sure about this?”

“Digg, this woman gave the order to kill me. What do you think?”

“You were never sure that she had anything to do with that.”

“I…”

“Oliver? You always suspected her, didn’t you?”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen, a double leg amputee, has moved with his husband and four children from Central City to Starling City to open a new branch of Queen Consolidated. John Diggle becomes the body guard of the four children and starts to have feelings for Oliver, but knows he has no chance since Oliver is in a committed relationship with Barry. Well, so he thinks. But someone else has set her eyes on Oliver and she doesn't like competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutt, more smutt!!! No worries pool scene will follow. I'm contemplating in writing missing scenes, but not sure yet. A kidnapping or no kidnapping that is the question. I love hurt/comfort, so maybe yeah, cause that means more dark Oliver!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“There you are.” Barry walked into the living room.Noticing the grim faces of both men, he frowned. “What happened?”

“Laurel just called me.”

“And she was here,” John growled.

“What? You mean here, in the house?”

“No, on the grounds.”

“I thought you guys had everything covered?” Barry glared at the two bodyguards at the living room door. “How did she get through security?”

“That is what my men trying to find out right now.”

“Oliver, we need to wake up Felicity.”

John looked at both men, confusion evident in his eyes.

“If anyone can find out, it’s her,” Oliver explained.

“She is a wizard on the computer,” Barry stated with pride in his voice.

“She is actually a genius,” Oliver explained.

Barry had already walked away to wake her up.

A few minutes later they both walked into the living room.

“Barry already explained everything to me. I told you to let me set up surveillance,” she looked at Oliver.

Oliver who had moved back into his wheelchair, turned to face her. ”Can we talk about this later. I need you to find out how she got in, please.”

She nodded and moved to the desk, setting up her laptop. “This may take a while, why don’t you guys go do… something. Like, getting rid of John’s sexual frustrations.”

Oliver could have sworn that the black man turned even darker in his face. “Felicity.”

“I don’t… I’m not…” John stuttered.

“Did I just say that out loud?”

“Mmhmm,” Oliver groaned.

“John, I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Why don’t we go for a swim?” Barry suggested, trying to get rid of the tension in the room.

“It’s four in the morning,” John stated.

Felicity winked at him. “The boys love night swimming.”

Oliver grinned, thinking about what he could do to Barry in the pool. He feld free in the pool, were the fact he had no legs wasn’t an issue. He was able to have sex with Barry without any limitation.

He wheeled out of the room followed by Barry. John hesitated, not sure if he wanted to do this.

“You feel something for him, right?” Felicity asked him.

“Yeah, but he is with… I mean… I…”

“I’m pretty sure Barry wants it too. The question here is, are you ready to commit to the both of them?”

John nodded. “I think so.”

“Then go for it. I know my boys, they want this too.”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Saying what I needed to hear.”

“No problem.”

John walked out of the back door, towards the pool house. He had made sure the bodyguards stayed with Felicity and two others keeping an eye on the kids. He nodded at the two bodyguards outside of the pool house. “You two can go. I’ll keep an eye on them.” Both men nodded and walked away.

Walking in he groaned when he saw Oliver and Barry making out on a very luxury and comfortable daybed, naked.

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
[](https://nl.imgbb.com/)  
 

 

“Damn,” he mumbled, when he felled himself getting hard.

Barry saw him and whispered something in Oliver’s ear. Oliver grinned and nodded. Barry stood and walked over to him. “Join us,” he smiled with a mischievous look  in his eyes. The things he wanted to do with him.

“Uhm… no,” he cleared his throat. “I’m fine.” He still wasn't sure if this is what he wanted.

“You want to watch?” Barry moved closer, noticing that he was getting hard. “We can take care of that problem for you,” he stated, gesturing to his ever growing member.

John rubbed the back of his neck, getting very uncomfortable. “I’m… I’m going to... “ He turned around and walked away.

“This is going to be harder than we thought,” he mumbled, walking back to the bed. He plopped down next to Oliver and sighed. “You think he is scared?”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.” He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Barry, moving his fingers lightly over his chest. “But you could be right, maybe getting involved with two men, scares him.”

Barry pouted, “Too bad. Could have been fun.”

“You’re already giving up?”

Before Barry could answer, the door opened and John entered the pool house, dressed in shorts. He looked at Oliver and grinned, “He is hot, let’s give him a show.” He looked around, definitely looking for something.

“Barry?” Oliver questioned. “Lube is in the drawer,” he pointed at the side table.

“I’m not looking for that.” He crouched down in front of the bed and looked under it. “Ha,” he called out triumphantly and held up a silk scarf. “I knew it had to be around here somewhere.” He had used the scarf a few days ago to blindfold Oliver, it had been very interesting.

He climbed back onto the bed, straddling Oliver’s hips, moving his hands up and down his broad chest. “You’re ready?” He grabbed his wrists and bound them together with the silk scarf. Moving Oliver’s wrists above his head, he fastened the scarf onto the head of the bed. “You trust me?”

Oliver nodded, “Completely.”

Barry lightly kissed his chest and wrapped his tongue around one nipple, sucking on it.

“Oh fuck,” Oliver groaned, arching his back.

When Barry repeated the same movements with the other nipple, Oliver pulled on his restraints, desperately wanting to touch him.

“Mmhmm, no,” Barry teased him, moving his tongue over his chest.

A shiver ran through Oliver’s body. “Don’t stop,” he pleaded breathless.

“You want more?” Barry moved further down, kissing and licking his naked flesh.

“Yes… please.”

“What do you want?”

“Fuck me!” Oliver cried out.

John couldn’t avert his eyes away from the hot scene that played out in front of him. He started to pant heavily and he felt himself getting hard, again. He had to cool off and didn’t hesitate when he ran towards the pool and jumped in.

“Someone is all hot and bothered,” Barry grinned. He took the lube out of the drawer of the side table and put some on his fingers.

Oliver lifted his residual limbs and hips, giving Barry better access to his hole. It was a good thing he worked out so much and had great muscle control. He hissed when Barry inserted one finger. Inserting a second finger, he started to stretch him, slowly. A third finger followed and when he was satisfied, he hooked his arm under Oliver’s right knee, supporting him. “You’re ready for me?”

“Yeah,” Oliver panted.

He rubbed his hard cock with lube and entered Oliver, starting to move in and out, slowly. He smiled when Oliver groaned impatiently, he just loved to tease him.

“I’m...oh shit, faster,” Oliver growled.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” Barry was worried that his bad hip couldn’t take the strain.

“Yes...I’m...sure,” Oliver panted.

Barry picked up the pace, pounding into him, faster and harder.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Oliver banged his head into the pillow.

Barry smiled when he heard Oliver gasp, he had hit the right spot, his g-spot. “I’m...almost there,” he whispered. With a scream he came, panting heavily.

After a few minutes he slowly pulled out of Oliver, checking him over. “You’re okay?” he asked, looking at him.

“I’m fine. Kiss me.”

Barry straddled his hips and leaned forward, kissing him hard and demanding.

Oliver answered it, deepening it.

They broke it off when they both needed to breath. Barry looked over to the pool and grinned. “I think someone enjoyed the show.”

Oliver looked up and saw John leaning on the edge of the pool, staring at them. “You think he wants to join next time?” he asked, yawning.

“I”m sure.” Barry moved till Oliver’s head was on his chest. He moved his fingers through his short cropped hair, “Sleep. Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen, a double leg amputee, has moved with his husband and four children from Central City to Starling City to open a new branch of Queen Consolidated. John Diggle becomes the body guard of the four children and starts to have feelings for Oliver, but knows he has no chance since Oliver is in a committed relationship with Barry. Well, so he thinks. But someone else has set her eyes on Oliver and she doesn't like competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, but it has been to damn hot to write. But here is the next chapter. Smutt a lot of smutt, again. Oh and how the two men are able to hold their breath for so long? Will be explained later. 
> 
> Will be updating Vengeance is mine maybe tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!!

John climbed out of the pool and walked up to the bed, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. He saw that Oliver was a sleep and Barry gently moved his hand through his short cropped hair, placing kisses on his forehead once in awhile. This is what true love looks like, he thought. 

“Is he okay?” John asked.

Barry smiled and nodded. “He will be.”

Oliver moved, mumbled something but not fully waking up. He was flat on his back and started to snore.

John looked at Barry and started to laugh. “Yep,” Barry grinned, “He snores. You know, Connor isn’t his blood, but he does the exact same thing. Makes me wonder sometimes.”

John looked at Oliver and saw the scars, some he knew where surgical scars but he also recognised some that were definitely from a knife. He saw the long surgical scar in the middle of his chest. “They cracked open his chest?”

Barry nodded with a sad look in his eyes. “He was bleeding out from a knife wound.”

John noticed the scar close to his heart. Sitting down, he lightly touched it. “He was lucky.”

“He coded on the table, twice.”

John looked at Barry, shock evident in his eyes. “And she got away with it? It was attempted murder, the bitch should be in jail.”

Barry nodded. “The men responsible never mentioned her name.”

John growled low in his throat. “She will pay for this.”

Barry sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. “Sometimes it feels like it happened yesterday. The fear of losing him, Connor sitting by his bed, crying.”

John nodded, he couldn’t imagine anything worse. Not knowing if your partner will survive. It must have been hell, a specially for Connor.

Barry stood, holding out his hand. “Want to go for a swim? He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

John looked down, blushing. “I’m… I don’t.”

Barry snickered. “And I’m supposed to be the shy one in our relationship.”

“Really?” John questioned.

“You have no idea how long it took me before I had the courage to ask Oliver on a date.”

“You asked him?”

“Yep,” Barry winked at him. “So how about that swim?” 

John stood and took Barry’s hand. “Baby steps,” he whispered.

They both dived in, John resurfaced and looked for Barry. All of the sudden he felt a hand moving up his leg and lightly brushing over his member. Gasping for air he looked down, watching Barry pulling down his shorts. Was he going to give him a blow-job?

Barry moved his tongue over his already hard member and he arched his neck backwards. All of the sudden he felt hands caressing his back and someone whispered. “Having fun without me?”

Barry came up for air and grinned. “Hey Oliver, let’s have some fun.” Both men dived under, Barry toying with John’s hard cock and Oliver moving his tongue between the black man’s cheeks. 

“Oh shit,” John groaned. This wasn’t good, he was too distracted. He hadn't even heard Oliver come up to him from behind, he had been too distracted by what Barry was doing to him. But fuck, it felt so good. 

Barry came back up and grinned at him. “Are you ready?”

“Uhm… I can’t…”

“Yes you can,” came Oliver’s voice from behind him. “Just relax.”

Both men dived back under and John groaned when he felt Barry’s mouth slowly moving over his hard member, swallowing him whole.

Oliver moved his tongue over his butt cheeks, moving his fingers lightly over his hole, teasing him.

“Oh… yes… please more!” he yelled breathless.

Barry started to move faster and harder. Oliver covered his fingers with saliva and inserted one in John’s tight hole, a second one followed shortly. 

“I’m… almost… oh….fuck!” he screamed coming inside Barry’s mouth. 

Oliver continued finger fucking John, till he hit the right spot and John screamed his name. 

Both men resurfaced and Barry took John’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Oliver started to kiss his neck, whispering in his ear. “You liked that?” he started to nibble on his earlobe.

“Yeah,” he stated when Barry broke off the kiss, still out of breath. 

“Good,” Barry grinned. 

“We will take good care of you.” Oliver moved his hands over John’s back. 

“Really good care.” Barry moved his hands over John’s broad chest.

Oliver’s phone started to buss. Barry climbed out of the pool and walked over to the bed, picking up the phone. “Felicity got something.”

John followed suit and watched how Oliver pushed himself out of the pool only using his arms and putting on his shorts. Barry had already pushed the wheelchair to the edge of the pool, covering the seat with a towel, and Oliver climbed into it. 

Entering the house a few minutes later, all three men moved towards the living room. “What you got?” Oliver asked her.

Felicity pulled up the CCTV  “Look familiar?” she asked pointing at a man, trying to stay in the shadows. For a brief moment he stepped into the light and his face was revealed.

“Malcolm Merlyn,” Oliver hissed.

“Why am I not surprised?” Barry smirked.

“Malcolm Merlyn, as in Tommy Merlyn’s father?” John questioned.

Oliver nodded. “Yes, and business rival of Queen Consolidated.”

“So, Laurel is in bed with him.” Felicity growled. 

“How dangerous is he?” John asked.

“I never thought for one minute that the car accident that killed my parents and left me a double amputee, was an accident.” Oliver stated.

“But again something you could never proof?” John looked at him.

“I’m pretty sure he is using Laurel as his puppet and if something goes wrong he makes damn sure she takes all the blame.” Felicity said coldly. “Well couldn’t happen to a nicer person.”

“Woman, you scare me. You really do.” John stated. 

“Karma is a bitch.”

“Well, we will make damn sure Malcolm get’s his too this time.” Oliver looked at John and a shiver ran down his spine once again when he saw the coldness in those beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
